cresthavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Hope
Real Name: Unknown Title: Lion Guard, Knightmaster of the Dragonslayer Court: Winter Mien: A long-necked man with patchwork skin that's ancient papyrus in places, limestone or segmented plastic in others. He's tattooed with cave paintings and working calculators. Leaves of cheap paper flutter on one shoulder while a 14th century compass sits on the other, pointing somewhere that isn't North. Mask: An older artsy type with no muscle, his receeding hairline paired with a choppy hippy haircut. His right arm always seems to have an unfortunate sunburn, right over his poorly done sailor tattoos, and his eyes are always clear and bloodless. Known Information: Thomas Hope spent decades moving from freehold to freehold, seeking safety and freedom, but never finding both. He knew the Four Courts held great power, but wherever they were strongest, the Lost they were supposed to protect were little more than captives all over again, subject to politics and the tantrums of peacocking lords. Where they were weakest, the freehold would dissolve, its members dragged right back to their Keepers. There had to be a middle ground. He knew there were others like him, freethinkers and artists who just wanted to live and create in peace. In early 2000, Thomas came to Austin, Texas, and fell in love with the eccentric city. It was already a haven for mortal artists, why not for supernatural ones? He made friends with Bishop Crow, the local shepherd of the Lost, and contacted a select few of his older acquaintances. Grants from the city were acquired, property was purchased, and on June 26th of the same year, Treehouse was founded, and gunslinging showman Bill Howdy, the Summer Boss, became the first king. In the past twenty years, Thomas has done his best to keep to changeling traditions without stifling members. Court is still held, though with as little pomp as possible. Oaths of Fealty are still sworn, but with nonviolent sanctions. In an attempt to promote and legitimize Treehouse's way of doing things, Hope networks heavily with other freeholds. Emissaries are often invited over for celebrations, Christmas cards are always sent out. A month into freehold membership, Thornwatch Officer Liberty witnessed Hope exiting a local Tower of the Dragonslayer. When he confronted the Winter Courtier, Thomas pledged him to secrecy about his status as a Knight. Worse yet, the Silver Bullet Motley recently stumbled upon the fact that not only is Thomas a Knight, he's the Knightmaster of the local Tower. The new motley has sworn to keep silent on the matter, and in exchange for this (and a hefty favor!), Knightmaster Hope is working to free Dagger, an old friend of Nico Petrikov 's, who has been unjustly imprisoned by the Hedge Wardens of Pen #0300. On June 30th, Hope cashed in that hefty favor: Do what the Knightmaster failed to. Find the Summer Boss, bring him home. Rumors: Hope is obviously one of those free love hippy types. 'Hollow: ' Category:Treehouse Category:Winter Court Category:Changeling Category:NPC Category:Courtless Category:Dawn Court Category:1990s